1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling consumer electronic devices, and more specifically, to a method for controlling consumer electronic devices through a sequence of command operations that (i) can be defined to execute automatically at a particular time and/or upon the occurrence of a particular event, or (ii) can be automatically particularized for application in a specific context.
2. Related Art
The dawn of the information age has revealed new and exciting opportunities for computer processing capabilities. Personal computers have been deployed in a variety of arenas to gain efficiencies, reduce cost, and increase productivity. Miniaturization and portability have made personal computers more accessible and a more valued tool in many business environments. Personal computers have also become a very useful tool in non-business environments, including educational institutions and homes.
Home computer networks are gaining increased popularity. Within a home, multiple personal computers can be connected together to permit a user to share files without having to manually carry a diskette from one room to another. The computer network also permits the user to share printers, fax machines, and other devices. Internet access facilities can also be provided to permit access to external networks and services. Thus, a user can operate a home computer to gain instant access to information from anywhere in the world.
Despite the increasing presence of home computer networks, several significant problems must be overcome. For example, installing a home network can be time extensive and expensive to deploy. Additionally, there is no easy method to integrate home computer networks with other residential devices, such as televisions, stereos, DVD players, and other home electronics. Being able to efficiently distribute digital audio/video (AV) data among personal computers and other AV devices (such as, televisions, DVD players, PVRs, etc.) is complicated by differing and evolving communications standards and/or formats.
Another significant challenge is being able to effectively control the networked residential devices. Although a remote control unit can be trained to send signals to components of an entertainment center (such as, a television, stereo, and VCR), there is no known central device that can communicate and control multiple personal computers and other analog and/or digital devices at a residence. In addition, there is no known device that can communicate and control multiple residential devices without user intervention. Even with a remote control unit, a user must manually activate a hard key to send a command (in the form of infrared signals) to a controllable CE device.
Although the combination of improved computer processing capabilities and global access to information has resulted in significant advancements in the information processing age, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive, yet versatile system that can integrate the functions of multiple residential devices connected to a residential network and facilitate the operations of these devices with minimal user intervention.